ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The American Dream
The American Dream is the 66th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance . Ben has returned to his own time after months of traveling through time and space. But his homecoming isn't a welcome one. The Animo Wars have ended but another evil has risen to power. Blight is president of the United States of America! Plot 'Where am I?' 'You're home!' Cretox walks to Ben. 'You're home. We found you near the tower and brought you here. What happened?' 'I don't remember. One moment I was fighting with Exodia and the next I end up here.' Cretox looked worried and turns away. 'You have been gone for 6 months, much is changed.' 'How?' 'We don't know how. One moment you're fighting Exodia and the next you're gone.' 'What about Animo?' 'He's dead!' 'What do you mean? What happened?' 'After you disappeared with Exodia, we went after Dr. Animo. We thought it was just another part of his plan, that he had captured you. We and the plumbers traveled to the planet and we laid siege on Sirius B. He draw the short straw.' 'So the crisis is over?' 'No,…' But then they are interrupted by the Ultimatrix, who starts to glow. 'What is that…' 'Blight has taken over the America!' 'What!' 'Blight has become the president of America. He took your identity and became president. We discovered the truth when it was already too late and he had Kevin killed.' 'What about Gwen!' 'She is laying in a coma after vice-president Darkstar, attacked her by surprise!' 'Why didn't you something! Why didn't the plumbers do anything!' 'He was chosen democratically by the people and he didn't present a threat to galactic peace!' 'Well his reign is ending!' He leaves the building but is surrounded by men with laser guns pointing at him. Ben turns into XLR8 an quickly disarms them. He takes off and travels to the white house. There he's awaited by a group of security guards and the vice-president himself, Darkstar. 'Surrender Ben! It is over, you have lost!' 'Get out of my way, Darkstar!' 'Attack!' Ben reacts by turning in Bamboon and grabs a stop sign pole to defend himself. The soldiers are more heavily guarded then Ben but they are no match to his superior fighting skills and Ben quickly incapacitated them before charging at Darkstar. He quickly disarms Ben and Ben turns into Four Arms, trying to crush Darkstar. He evades the attack and fires his energy stealing beam at the back of his adversary. He drains Ben of much of his power before he turned into Serpyro and creates a fire blast to break the attack of Darkstar. Furious, Darkstar flies off and tries to continue his attacks but against this god his attacks are rather weak. He fires at Ben but he intercepts the attack and grabs Darkstar by his feet. He flies in the sky and throws him in the ground. He charges to the ground and pulls Darkstar from the crater his crash created. He starts to beat him against the ground, yelling that he killed Gwen. That he destroyed his life! Finally, he throws him at the entrance of the White House and destroys the frontage of the building. Ben quickly follows and opens his claw, creating a fireball. He aims at his beaten adversary in the main hall of the White House and says: 'Now you pay!' He fires and light blinds him, quickly followed by a shadowed face, too dark to recognize. Ben has returned to his human form but Darkstar is dead. Without a single regret about what he just did, he entered the presidential office. Blight is standing with his back towards Ben, as he looks through the window. 'You have returned, Ben! How do you find my new world?' 'You are a mad dog, Blight!' 'Predictable reaction,' Blight refuses to turn around and continues to talk to the window, 'What bothers you more, Ben. That I have taken control during your absence or that I did a better job at eradicating crime than you. In the six months that you are gone, I have eliminated all criminals, as for the future: an annual purge should keep people in check. Face it, I'm the evil this world need! I'm the poison that killed the cancer!' Ben turns into Benubis and fires huge green fire ball at Blight who evades the blast which takes out the backside of the building. Ben charges at Blight and throws him through the hole. He jumps after him but Blight raises his fist and blasts Ben right in the face. He quickly recovers but an angered Blight comes to him with his hands glowing. Ben opens his chest and creates a larger blast then before but Blight jumped in time and lands with his hands slamming Ben against the ground with the force of a small nuclear reactor. Ben decides to take the battle to an even match and turns into Atomix. He kicks Blight of him and stands up. They raise their fists and charge, hitting them with as much power as possible, slamming each other through the woods. Blight stands up and smiles: 'It really stings, doesn't it. I might maybe crazy but I'm no hypocrite. Everyone is equal for me! Thank for killing my vice-president by the way!' 'Shut up!' 'Make me!' Ben charges at Blight at a great speed as Blight does the same. Ben's fury blinds his reason and as they impact, huge nuclear explosion follows! As the smoke clears up, Ben stands with his foot on Blight's chest at the bottom of crater. 'This is over!' 'This is the point where you are going to kill me right? After all, we just killed millions together!' Ben looks around and sees the destruction of their confrontation. 'No more! It will end all now!' He turns into Shrink and grabs Blight by his head, forcing them into a catatonic state. Several visions flashes through his mind, one of them was a dark creature working on a device similar to the ultimatrix. Then he saw the face of his real adversary: Morpheos. As he opens his eyes, he haves transformed into Dreamcatcher and electrocutes Blight. The world around his dissolves and brings him back to the real world. He's standing in London, looking at Big Ben. He throws Morpheos to the ground but then he transforms into a horrifying creature. It looks similar to Armodrillo but twisted. Morpheos uses his club-like right hand to punch Ben of him. He shatters the ground with one punch as Ben turns into Swampfire. Nightmare Armodrillo laughs before transforming into Nightmare Swampfire. 'How…' 'The Nightmaratrix, boy. I have copied all you're heroes and have their powers to my exposure. There is no way you can beat me!' He charges at Ben and cuts him in half with one hit. Ben regenerates and transforms quickly into Wildmutt as the people of London flee from the two monsters. He jumps at Morpheos who quickly tranforms into the nightmare version of Wildmutt. As the beasts bites and attack each other, Ben gets the higher hand and claws at the face of his dark foe. He counters it by turning into Nightmare Four Arms and punches Ben into the British War Museum. As Ben tries to get up from the rumble, Morpheos transforms into Nightmare Upgrade and crashes a London Bus into Ben. 'Do you finally get it, boy? You can't win from me. I'm invincible!' Nightmare Upgrade turns into Nightmare Ultimate Spidermonkey and fires rockets from his fingertips to destroy the remains of the Museum. As the smoke clears, Morpheos is ambushed by an enraged Dreamcatcher who grabs him by his head and pummels him into the ground and scratches the Nightmaratrix on his chest. Morpheos throws him against the ground and charges but Ben jumps in the air and tries to electrocute him. Morpheos counters it with his spider legs and kicks him down. He opens his mouth and spits acidic spider rag, burning Ben's arm. 'Aaah, this isn't over!' He charges at Morpheos and claws his enemy's chest, causing another scratch on the Nightmaratrix, marking an X on the symbol. Morpheos screams and turns into a Nightmare Version of Wildvine. He wraps his veins around Ben's arms and legs, spreading them. 'I'll tear you in half!' 'No, you just made the biggest mistake you could make. Congratulations. You've chosen the one alien that is made for a big part out of water!' 'NO!' Too late, Morpheos realizes his mistake as Ben electrocutes him. Leading the electricity to the centre of the Nightmaratrix, which blows up. Morpheos returns his normal form but now with his lower arm missing. 'You've lost, Morpheos!' 'This?' He raises his damaged arm. 'Is nothing!' The green slime coming from the wound forms a claw. 'But you are right! I did lose, I did lose the war but then again, so did you! Six months is quite a long time to be away!' He points at something Ben can't see and Ben grabs his head and electrocutes him into unconscious. He then turns around and look at the thing Morpheos was pointing. 'Oh no!' A big screen announces: ORDER REIGNS SUPREME! THE ORDER OF ANIMO! Aliens Used *Atomix Atomix by illuminate01-d2begvr.jpg|'Atomix' Bamboon (Alien Alliance).png|'Bamboon' Benubis.jpg|'Benubis' Dreamcatcher.png|'Dreamcatcher' Serpyro.jpg|'Serpyro' AF Swampfire 004.png|'Swampfire' Alien Matrix Wildmutt.jpg|'Wildmutt' XLR8-10000.jpg|XLR8 *Bamboon *Benubis *Dreamcatcher *Serpyro *Swampfire *Wildmutt *XLR8 Characters *Ben *Cretox (Dream) Villains *Blight (Dream) Blight.jpg|'Blight' Darkstar LOTO.png|'Darkstar' Morpheos.png|'Morpheos' *Darkstar (Dream) *Morpheos Nightmaratrix Aliens Used *Nightmare Armodrillo (First Appearance) Nightmare Armodrillo.png|'Nightmare Armodrillo' Nightmare Four Arms.png|'Nightmare Four Arms' Nightmare Swampfire.png|'Nightmare Swampfire' Nightmare Ultimate spidermonkey.png|'Nightmare Ultimate Spidermonkey' Nightmare Upgrade.png|'Nightmare Upgrade' Nightmare Wildvine.png|'Nightmare Wildvine' *Nightmare Four Arms *Nightmare Swampfire (First Appearance) *Nightmare Ultimate Spidermonkey (First Appearance) *Nightmare Upgrade (First Appearance) *Nightmare Wildmutt *Nightmare Wildvine (First Appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance